


Just Keep Swimming

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Silly, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis pool is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Because we obviously need the mental image of wet, naked TenElevenRory. >_>

Really, he had found the pool on accident.  
He had been trying to find his Doctors when Rory stumbled upon the room with the pool.  
He didn't even know they had a pool.  
Laughter bounced on the walls and he found his Doctors in the pool, splashing each other and not noticing that he was in the room.  
Rory quietly sneaked closer and found their clothes on a couple chairs. Apparently they liked skinny dipping.  
With a snicker at his boyfriend's latest antics, he decided to strip down too and get in the water.  
"Rory!" shouted Eleven with a wave and a smile. Both him and Ten were drenched and their hair a mess.  
"You two doin' a photo shoot or something?" Rory asked teasingly before swimming over to his boyfriends.  
"We could make it one for you, darling," Eleven purred as he finally pulled Rory close to him and gave him a kiss.  
Then, Ten approached from behind and pushed his shoulders down. Without time to react, Rory went underwater.  
The water was tepid and the sudden rush of going under made Rory's head spin.  
When he came back up, he whirled around to face Ten, giving the other his Last Centurion Glare (as Eleven called it). Ten's eyes widened, making him more puppy-like.  
"You're gonna pay for that," Rory warned, "You're not the only Oncoming Storm here."  
What proceeded to happen was a seemingly endless round of the three of them taking turns at splashing, dunking, and racing each other until they were exhausted.  
"We should use the pool more often," Rory commented as they dried off.  
"Only if the Tardis doesn't try to hide it again. You won't believe where it ended up the last time," Ten confessed as he began drying off his hair.  
"Where did it end up last time?" Rory asked curiously.  
Both Doctors looked at each other before replying, "The library."


End file.
